Riaco
Riaco '''is the Earthling and Saiyan hybrid son of Franny and Dr Shorts Briefs, and the younger brother of Boxer and Viktoria. '''Appearance Trunks has his father's lavender hair color and his mother's blue eyes. He has his father's eye shape, facial features and tanned skin and his hair turns blond and eyes turn (pupil-less) green when he becomes a Super Saiyan.He wears a dark green gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands and golden boots. He also wore a light green long sleeve hoodie with a black short sleeve undershirt with a red collar, indigo blue denim shorts and his golden boots from his primary outfit. Riaco wears overalls and a blue undershirt with maroon wristbands. Growing up, Riaco now wears a black long-sleeved shirt, a golden vest, dark gray pants and the same golden boots that he wore as a child. Later he wears a black sleeveless muscle shirt with a CAPSULE logo at the center of his shirt, gray pants and his boots from his childhood. Personality As a child Riaco is shown to be quite cocky and stingy just like his grandfather, as well as mischievous, most likely due to the fact that this he mostly grew up with his grandfather Vegeta Jr. He refuses to respect someone he does not like, another trait he shares with his grandfather. He is shown to be loving towards his parents and grandparents and will not think twice about defending his family. Riaco tends to usually take control over the younger Gozen, stating to him numerous times how he is both older and stronger (during childhood). In his later years, Riaco adopts a personality similar to his future counterpart's. During and in between his battles at the World Martial Arts Tournament, he acts just like his father does, calm when he fights and insulting his opponents. Though he does not act like this during his battle with Gozen, because he is his best friend or due to the possibility he could lose. Due to his maternal side of the family being scientists, he also possesses a significantly huge amount of knowledge about biological and science-related knowledge from a young age. Along with inheriting the scientific mind of his mother and maternal grandfather, Riacois also shown to possess a tactical mind like his father and paternal grandfather. Techniques, Abilities & Transformations * Burning Attack: '''This is one of Riaco signature attacks. Riaco performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape. Then, he fires an energy sphere from his palms towards the opponent. * 'Victory Rush: '''The user uses Rapid Movement to deliver an punch to stun the opponent, then uses Rapid Movement to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks in a hit-and-run like fashion (delivering a series of attacks then using Rapid Movement, then deliver another series of attacks), after which the user finishes the attack by using rapid movement one last time to appear above the opponent and deliver an Axe Kick to the opponent that knocks the opponent downwards. * '''Big Tree Cannon: '''Riaco starts the attack by extending his arms to both sides of himself and forms two golden or blue energy spheres. Then, he brings his arms in front of him and holds out his hands with his index fingers pointed outward like a child pretending to use a gun, and fires a large golden energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. * '''Buster Cannon: '''Riaco draws his hands back down to his sides and charges two blue energy spheres in his hands. Then, he combines them together in front of him to fire the energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. * '''Galick Gun: '''To utilize it, Riaco curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ''ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. * '''Super Saiyan Trivia * Riaco's father, Dr. Briefs, made him a toy that looks like the time machine Future Trunks arrived in. He also had a Goku doll. * Riaco admits to having a "problem" with dogs. * Riaco's hair whilst a Super Saiyan varies multiple times throughout the series.Later in Dragon Ball XL his hair as a Super Saiyan goes through an extreme change, standing up on end resembling Gohan's super saiyan hair, complete with the large hair lock. * Trunks' hobby is playing video games. * Trunks' favorite food is yakiniku. * Trunks' favorite vehicle is a sports air car. adult riaco time patrol.png|Adult Riaco (Time Patrol) Riaco SSJ1.png|Riaco SSJ1 Category:Saiyan Category:B-Squad Category:Z-Fighters Category:Males Category:Male